Ring opening products of epoxides of triglycerides containing unsaturated fatty acid units and ring opening products of epoxides of fatty acid methyl esters containing unsaturated fatty acid units have been known for some time. In particular, ring opening products of such epoxides with alcohols are well-known. The corresponding epoxides are obtainable by epoxidation of triglycerides containing unsaturated fatty acid units or of fatty acid methyl esters containing unsaturated fatty acid units. In the ring opening of the epoxides mentioned with alcohols or polyols, the oxirane rings present in the epoxides are chemically modified in such a way that an OH group and an ether group are formed at adjacent carbon atoms. The OH groups formed are available for further reactions, for example for reaction with isocyanates to form polyurethanes.
A typical example of the use of the above-mentioned ring opening products is disclosed in EP-B-259722. This document relates to a process for the production of solid polyurethane materials by casting using isocyanates containing at least two isocyanate groups per molecule and alcohols containing at least two hydroxy groups per molecule. The polyurethane units used include inter alia polyols obtainable by addition of monohydric C1-8 alcohols onto epoxidized triglyceride oils, optionally reacting the optionally purified addition products with C2-4 alkylene oxides and optionally subjecting the products to a heat treatment before or after the alkoxylation.
DE-A-4201343 describes ring opening products of epoxidized fatty acid esters, for example methyl epoxyoctadecanoate (epoxidized oleic acid methyl ester), for reducing the pour point of lubricating oils.
GB 877134 describes the polymerization of epoxides of unsaturated fatty acids and their esters in the presence of boron trifluoride to form polyethers. The polymers formed are suitable for improving the viscosity index and the lubricating properties of mineral oils.